Cursed
by lozzie15
Summary: So random and Mackenzie falls are forced to go on a bonding trip to boursville,When arguments break out an old artifact is destroyed and an old curse is realeased, Will they work together to surive and break the curse or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Cursed

Hey! Im taking a break from my latest fic ''Kidnapped'' and ive decided to do something different. So please read and review

Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

I held the camera buzzing with excitement. ''Hour two of the coach ride to Creepyville!'' I whisperd trying to hold in my excitment. Mr Condor had sent So random! and Mackenzie falls on another ''Bonding trip'' to Bournsville. Or as Zora liked to put it. Creepyville. Still holding the camera i looked round filming my cast and Mackenzie falls despite their annoyance. Nico and Grady were messing round on Grady's Game guy. Nothing new there. Tawni was sat next to me. She was pulling sulky faces in her mirror because i got the window seat. I filmed her with the camera. ''Everything is quiet on this coach...even Mrs Bitterman has nodded of i said pointing to Mrs Bitterman fast asleep against the window. her dog Sadie was curled up on her knee. Sadie was a cute one year old german shepard who loved licking people. ''Aww'' I murmerd filming Sadie. Then i carried on filming everyone. I pointed the camera to Zora who was sat with skyler. Skyler was texting someone and Zora was on her laptop. I filmed her for about five minuets untill she threw a chicken drumstick at me. It hit the camera and bounced behind me. I heard a squeal from behind me. Everyone turned round to see Chad Dylan Cooper looking disgusted. ''What?'' Chasity yelled. ''I was trying to visualise myself not on this coach with...Randoms!'' ''Hey!'' Zora shouted. ''Like we wanted to come with you drama snobs to creepyville!'' ''Bournsville!'' Everyone chorused. then the argument started. I ducked as a flying pair of headphones flew past my head. ''Their mine!'' I heard Chasity squeal. Oh God. I looked at my watch. Twenty minuets gone...six hours to go. I groaned and turned to the window to film the outdoors.

''You did not just break my ipod Zoro!'' I heard Chasity scream. I looked at my watch. Eleven thirty it read. In the night! ''Its Zora! and seeya! spare second pair of headphones'' Zora shouted back. I groaned and sat up disoriented and looked round. Tawni and Portlyn were under Nico's seat giggling and Nico was screaming ''Shark! Shark!'' at the top of his voice. Grady and Ferguson were hanging out of the coach window pushing and shoving shouting at the top of their lungs. ''Drama snob!'' and ''Ridiculous Random!'' Chad was trying to hold in laughter drawing stupid things on my face with a marker. ''Stop it!'' i yelled grabbing the marker of him. Then i heard screaming. ''Your buying me a new gnome necklace!'' Zora screamed. ''It looked much better hanging from the branch!'' Chasity yelled back. I turned round to see both Zora and Chasity were balancing on the coach seats screaming at eachother. ''Lets see if your ipod can fly!'' Zora yelled snatching it from Chasity's pocket. ''No!'' Chasity screamed. Zora yanked the haedphones out and twazzed the ipod which was playing Airplanes by Hayley Willians at top volume out of the window. ''My third pair of headphones!'' Chasity shouted. ''Its not an Airplane! its a spazzy bird!'' Zora shouted smirking. ''Your a Spazzy bird!'' Chasity screached. ''Mrs Bitterman!'' I shouted. I looked at her still sleeping with her dog. I sighed. Fine! ill stop them myself. I thought taking a deep breath.

Did you like it? please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny's Pov

The coach came to a halt. I stopped screaming at everyone and everything stopped and went silent. Chad stopped writing his name on the fogged up windows, Tawni and Nico stopped having a thumb war and yelling at each other that they were cheating, Skyler,Ferguson,Portlyn and Grady stopped shouting various words out of the coach window which were meant to offend both casts. Zora and Chasity were both red in the face giving eachother evils. But at least they had stopped fighting. All eyes were on me. I shook my head. What was i supposed to do? I peered out of the window. It was too dark to see anything. ''Great thanks to Zoro and the randoms we are stuck in the middle of the woods!'' Chasity shouted folding her arms frowning. ''You drama snobs started it!'' Zora yelled back. ''And its Zora!'' I looked at my watch. Quarter past one in the morning. I looked round. ''Wait wheres Mrs Bitterman?'' Tawni said staring at the empty seat where Mrs Bitterman and her dog were. ''Maybe this coach is haunted!'' Nico said putting on his best scary voice. Everyone laughed. ''Or maybe somewhere round here is the wardrobe to Narnia!'' Grady said grinning. ''You just killed the joke random'' Skyler said frowning again. ''It wasent a joke'' Grady said quietly blushing. Everone turned to him. ''Are you serious!'' Chad shouted. ''Narnia's a film!'' Chasity yelled. ''Thats enough!'' I shouted. Everyone got of the coah and turned to me. ''Look Mrs Bitterman and Sadie have gone somewhere and we need to find them'' I said sternly. Everyone started complaining that it was one in the morning and they needed their beauty sleep. I ignored them. ''Okay we split up'' ''Like mystery ink!'' Chad joked. Nobody laughed. ''Anyway Chad you and the falls can go that way'' I pointed north towards the woods. ''I wish we had some water right now'' Zora mutterd. I looked at her. ''What? You said falls!'' She said grinning.

''Anyway'' I continued. ''Me and my cast will go east'' I said pointing to the opposite direction to where the falls were going. ''But we want to that that way!'' Chad moaned. His cast nodded. ''Does it matter!'' Nico and Tawni yelled in unison. ''yes!'' The falls cast exclaimed. I groaned and stepped towards Chad. ''Look you are going North and we are going west okay!''

Fine!

Fine!

Good!

Good!

Are we good?

Oh we are so good!

And with that I took my cast and stalked off in the opposite direction the falls were heading.

Please review :)

Lauren xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny;s POV

We had been in the woods for ages now. The last time i checked my watch it was 2:20am. Then it stopped along with our phones. Time had stopped. I kepped looking at it fearfully. ''How can time stop!'' Tawni said. '''Dunno'' Came our instant replys. We were begining to sound like robots. ''Im scared'' Grady whimperd as we continued to make our way through tress and bushes. The moon hung in the sky. Its presence wasent making the mood any better. ''Whats that!'' Nico screached like a little girl. We all turned to see a dark shadow behind the nearest tree which was next to me. I took a step back a chill racing up and down my spine. ''Hello? Is someone there?'' Tawni whisperd. The shadow was inches away from me. ''Lets go!'' I shouted. ''Retreat!'' Tawni squealed. We ran back the way we came thanks to Zora's Photographic memory but it dident lead us out of the woods. It led us deeper in. ''We're lost!'' I shouted in disbelief. My echo answerd me making everyone jump. It was still pitch black but i caught sight of something a few yards away from us. It wasent a tree it was wood from the looks of it. It looked like a totem pole but there were weird carvings on it. ''Sonny...im not going any where near that thing! its too creepy!'' Tawni whisperd clutching my coat. ''Come on! its not like it cursed or anything is it?'' I said forcing a laugh. I looked at my cast. They were not laughing. But they followed me deeper and deeper into the woods. ''This is starting to feel like the blair witch project!'' Tawni whisperd. We all looked at her in shock. ''What? have you seen the film? its sooo scary!'' she said with a spooky voice.

''Seriously now Tawn? in this very situation you have to talk about that film!'' I whisperd. I had watched the blair witch project with Lucy. Lets just say i couldent sleep for weeks. ''Ohhh i think i hear her!'' Tawni whisperd smiling. ''Shes clapping rocks together!'' ''Stop it!'' I screamed. My cast looked at me suprised. ''Woah Sonny i dident mean to scare you'' Tawni said looking guilty. Suddenly i froze with fear. ''Sonny whats up!'' Zora whisperd but then she squeaked and dropped her torch. ''D d...d d...d o you hear that?'' I whisperd. If my cast were not here i would of took of screaming my head off in the opposite direction by now. Tawni,Nico and Grady frowned but froze too. ''Sonny...i...i..i can hear rocks...clapping them selfs together...'' Tawni said. She sounded terrified. The noise was getting closer. I stood there frozen in fear with my cast. Jumping to conclutions i looked for the second sighn. I looked at the trees. In the film they were decorated with stick figures. But the trees in reality were normal looking. ''What do we do?'' Zora said as the noise came closer. For the first time in my entire life i had no idea what to do. The noise was louder now telling us it was near. We stood there dumfounded with fear. It was coming closer...and closer...untill...''GOT YA!'' We all screamed in fright. Nico jumping into grady's arms in a bridal fashion running round screaming in circles. Then we stopped screaming and i narrowed my eyes. Chad and the Mackenzie falls cast were rolling around on the floor hysterical with laughter. They were holding rocks. I looked round in embarrasment and relief. Then i looked at Chad. He was red in the face from laughing clapping rocks together. ''OOOOHHH The blair witch is coming!'' He yelled. The Mackenzie falls cast got into more hysterical fits of laughter. ''Cant you hear her!'' Chasity squealed loudly clapping the rocks she was holding together making me cringe.''You randoms are so gullible!'' Skyler laughed.

''Im going to kill you!'' i said coldly. Then So random! lunged at Mackenzie falls.

Hope you enjoyed it lol

Review please...

Lauren xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''You evil jerk!'' I cried launching myself at Chad. I hit him with full force causing him to squeal like a girl and collapse. I was on top of him screaching and hitting him. ''Do you know how scared i am of that film!'' I shouted in his face. He took no notice. He was still laughing.''Sonny your so gullible!'' He laughed then got up dusting himself off. ''Whats that'' He said pointing to the totem i realised we must of chased the Mack falls cast all the way to that creepy totem pole thing. I looked round to see my cast still fighting the falls cast. Tawni was on Skylers shoulders screaming ''You jerk!'' Every so often hitting him in the face. Skyler was still in fits of laugter but he was trying to prise Tawni off him. Nico and Grady had attacked Ferguson. They were running after him with sticks shouting 'Death to the falls!'' Ferguson was yelling and laughing at the same time. Zora and Chasity were having a cat fight. Zora had launched herself on Chasity's back and wrapped her arms round Chasity's neck and Chasity was screaming and running round trying to throw Zora off her back.''Stop!'' I shouted but Chad had other idea's. ''First cast to climb that creepy thing over there gets to torture the other cast in any way or form!'' He yelled. Everyone stopped. Then started yelling and running to the totem pole like manics. ''Sonny! oi! come on!'' My cast yelled. I looked at the totem pole. It was massive. And if you fell of their you would proberly die. Then Chad shouted. ''All members of So random! and Mackenzie falls have to compete!'' He looked at me. ''Meaning you Sonny'' He said. My cast were shouting at me now. I took a deep breath and looked at the totem pole again. something was telling me in the back of my mind it was dangerous. ''Its not a game Chad!'' I yelled. ''We could get hurt!''

Nobody was litsening to me. ''Sonny!'' My cast yelled in unison. I sighed and ran up to them. ''Ready...steady...GO!'' Chad yelled. As soon as Chad said Go both casts including me started to climb the pole. Strangly it was easy. I was near the top before i knew it. The Mackenzie falls cast were in the lead though but we were catching up to them. Suddenly the totem pole began to shake. We were about one hundred feet of the ground. if it decided to fall..we were dead... simple as. ''Its moving!'' Chasity yelled. ''What are we gonna do!'' Tawni shouted from below me. ''I told you this was a bad idea!'' I shouted at everyone. I looked at their faces. They all looked terrified. The Totem pole begun to sway with us holding on for dear life. ''We're gonna die!'' Zora and Chasity screamed together. For the first time i knew they were both right. ''Sonny!'' Chad yelled. ''What?'' I yelled back. The totem pole continued to sway. I was minuets away from death. What would Mr Condor and Marshal say? Or our fans? How would they react to our deaths? Then i realised Chad was yelling at me. ''What!'' I yelled again. I wanted to spend my last seconds with my cast not bickering with the three named jerk throb. ''If we dont survive this...i..i'' ''What Chad?'' I yelled over my cast and the falls frantic screaming. ''I love you!'' Those were the last words i heard when the totem pole came crashing down with us still attached. I felt myself hit the floor. Then an agonising pain. Then i was thrown into darkness. My last thoughts were:

Did Chad Dylan Copper just say he loved me?

Please review sorry its short l

Lauren xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

I am in so much pain it is unbelievable. My whole body feels like it has broken into pieces. I cant open my eyes because im in too much pain. I cant move my mouth because i feel as if i might throw up a fountain of blood if i open it. Im scared. Very scared. I cant remember a thing. All i can remember is falling...falling...Then a thump. Am i dead? What happend? i concentrated thinking about my life so far. But it hurts so much even to concentrate. My head feels like its just been ran over by a train. I try to move but i cant. Its too painfull. I try to cry but the tears wont come. I just want to cry out in pain. But my body wont even let me do that. the pain wont go away. I try to use my senses. I cant see anything. I cant hear anything. All i can feel is pain. I cant smell anything but i can taste blood. I want to shout for my mom but i cant move my mouth. I try to open my eyes. I can but its too painfull. With all the strength i have i open my eyes. They feel broken. All i can see is darkness. I try to move my body but its agony. Then i opened my mouth and i was right. I felt blood trickle out of it.''Help!'' I manage to croak. But it came out as a small and broken moan. I hear an identical moan from near me. Who was that? ''Help..me'' I whisper. Again it came out as a broken whisper. I feel more blood come out of my mouth, I try to squint my eyes. Its painfull but im detemined. My sight started to come back to me. It was blurry with i realised what it was. Blood. ''Whats happend to me!'' I think to myself. I try to move my arm to wipe my eye. It takes effort. But after a few minuets had passed my eyes were blood free. Next i try to move my legs. It feels as if they are not part of me anymore. They feel numb and broken. ''Help!'' I croak again. Another trickle of blood coming out of my mouth. It came out as: ''He..'' the rest came put in a sloshy moan. I work up body strength to spit out the blood in my mouth. My sight is recovering. All i can see is green now. Where the hell am i?

Ater days of pain and blood and moving my arms and legs i managed to sit up. I looked round in confusion. ''Where am i?'' i whisperd. I could whisper but not talk. My arms were still painfull but i can move them. My legs feel numb anfd broken still. Im coverd in dirt,and blood. I dont dare look at my wounds. ''Help!'' I whisperd. I look round. To my amazement im in daylight. The sun is shining and slowly mending my broken eyes. I look round to see more bodies on the ground. Were they like a class from my school or something? I attempt to move my body but i cry out in pain. I stayed in a sitting position thinking about what life i had. I concentrated on my name first. But it hurt to concentrate. Knowing i can move my arms i reach into the tatty dirty jeans i was wearing into the pockets. i pull out a couple of folded pieces of paper and a phone. I unfold the paper wincing in pain and look at the text on the sheet of paper. It said:

Hey sonny!

I dident see you at lunchtime because i went home for my lunch. If you havent already heard we are going on a ''bonding'' trip to bourseville with the falls cast. it wasent your idea was it? anyway extra rehersals this afternoon because Marshal wants to try out a new skectch.

by the way i have folded into this letter a page out of tween weekly out of this weeks mag

we are in it!

Tawni xxxxx

I put the letter down and unfolded the second bit of paper. It showed five people. Three girls and two were smiling and grinning at the camera. There was a grinning brunette and a blonde girl with her arms round the brunette and two boys air quoting something. Next to the boys a young girl about thirteen with brown hair was smiling. Next to the picture was a caption saying:

So random! are at it again! last tuesday they won the best tween show! Here they are seen celabrating! The young stars Sonny Munroe (Top left) Tawni Hart,Zora Lancaster,Nico Harris and Grady mitchel were seen at a teen club. They even decided to peform a few skectches! Well done so random! Better luck next year Mackenzie falls!

I studied the picture. im a celebrity! I thought suddenly excited. And these kids are my cast mates. I looked at myself. I looked pretty and girly. So thats who i am. Sonny Munroe. And im part of the cast of a tv show called So random! Then with a jolt of pain it all came back to me. Going on that stupid bonding trip with my cast,Getting freaked out in the woods,Then falling of that creepy thing. ''Tawni!'' I croaked. ''Anyone!'' Silence. It began to get dark. The sun had gone and had been replaced by the moon. I grab my phone then hiss in pain. I opened it. The screen was cracked but it still worked. I coughed up another stream of blood then cryed out in pain. ''Help!'' I managed to moan. Then with sudden determination i attempted to stand up. It turned out my legs were miraculously not broken but it was agony when i walked. I took a few shakey steps and looked at my injured castmates and the falls cast. I caught sight of blonde hair, I shakily walked up to Tawni. Her face was streaked with blood and her eyes were closed. I bit back a cry. Even know my body was killing me i crouched next to her looking for a pulse. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She looked at me blindly. ''S...s...s...s...s..Sonny?' She moaned. ''It...hurts...so much!'' I felt tears mixed with blood fall down my face. ''Its...okay'' I said finding my voice. ''Can you get up?'' With her strength she managed to sit up then stand up shakily.

Tawni's POV

I can see my cast mates. Sonny looks horrible. She's coverd in blood. And im afraid i am too. For days now ive been struggling with conciousness eventually finding i could open my eyes and use my limbs and whisper. My whole body is in in agony but for some weird reason i can stand up. ''Where..a...a...re the othe..rs?'' I whisperd unable to find my voice. Sonny gestures to the ground. I see my castmates. They look broken. If i survive this im going to kill chad.

Hey please review

lauren :) xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Sonny's POV

''Are they dead?'' Tawni whimperd after throwing up another fountain of blood. She groaned in pain. '' I would rather be dead then this!'' she said looking at her wounds glumly. ''Tawni!'' I tried my best to shout. ''Your alive! they might not be!'' I gestured to the still motionless bodies of our cast and Mackenzie falls. Tawni sat down and threw up blood again. ''eww!'' She cried ''My lungs are on fire!'' I hugged her. ''Dont worry'' I said sat in the darkness silently. After a while she mumbled ''Sonny...are we going to die?'' My body was still in agony. And i was still coughing up blood. ''I dont...know'' I said finally. Suddenly i heard the faint noise of a bush or a tree rustling. Tawni looked scared. ''Whats that?'' She whimperd. I felt too weak to run off screaming my head off now so i stayed with Tawni. ''Whatever it is..it will go away'' I said weakly. Suddenly Tawni burst into uncontrolable tears. ''I hugged her. ''What is it?'' I said trying to hold back tears. ''Their gone ar'nt they? our cast!'' She moaned. Then she winced in pain. I got up and walked over to Nico who was motionless. ''Nico'' I murmerd soflty. At first he dident move. Then he moved his leg and cried out in pain. He shot up and vomited blood. He glared blindly at me. ''S...s...s...s...Sonny!'' He choked out looking round. Tawni gasped (or did her best to gasp) and stumbled over to me and Nico. She crouched down and winced in pain. ''Nico? Are you okay?'' Tawni said softly. Nico looked at both of us. He shouted out in pain again. ''Owww!'' He cried and started crying. Me and Tawni comforted him. ''Where...are..t..he...o..thers?'' He stutterd groaning in pain attempting to move his legs. I dident answer him. Instead i looked at Zora. Her head was half hidden in the grass. She was only thirteen. I stumbled over to her and crouched next to her. ''Zora?'' I said softly. She dident move.

I examined her injuries. She was coverd in blood. Her mouth was closed. Her arms were curled up oddly and her legs were hidden in the grass. I looked at her eyes. They were the same as mine when i woke. blood was smeard all over both of them. I felt for a pulse. There was one but it was so faint. I got a feeble heartbeat too. ''Zora?'' I said more loudly twitching in pain. Once again she dident move. ''Sonny!'' I heard Tawni croak. I praticly crawled to Tawni because my legs were so weak. ''What?'' I moaned breathlessly. ''I can feel something'' She said glaring at the sky. ''What can you feel?'' Nico mumbled attempting to move his limbs. ''Something...bad..realy bad!'' She tried to shout but it came out as a hoarse whisper. ''We need to go!'' She said grabbing my coat. I dident know Tawni was psychic. ''Its bad..realy bad Sonny!'' She croaked. ''And its coming!'' A shiver went down my spine. ''When?'' I manaaged ro choke out moaning in agony. ''We did it...'' Tawni whisperd. Before i could ask her what we did i heard a startled moan and a gasp. Me,Nico and Tawni turned to Zora who was sat upright vomiting blood. Her face was scarred and dirty. She looked terrified. ''So...nny!'' She cried out. Me and Tawni slowly walked with support to Zora. ''Are you okay?'' I said. It took Zora a few minuetes to stop vomiting and concentrate on breathing. When she did she turned to us. ''How..did...w...e...survive?'' She choked out with another mouthfull of blood. ''Zora?...can you move?'' I said ignoring her question. She frowned. ''Err...Oww!''..No!..i cant!'' She whisperd. ''Try'' Tawni said softly. Tawni reached out and grabbed Zora's weak arms. ''Oww!'' Zora wailed. It took over ten minuetes to get both Zora and Nico standing. It looked like Zora ahd a broken arm. But apart from that she was alive. Nico was able to stand and move his arms. But it was still realy painfull when any of us moved.

Tawni's POV

We're all alive! i thought happily. Even though we were all hurt pretty bad we are still alive. And thats what counts. Although whats worrying me is the Mackenzie falls cast. They havent woke up yet. Im not worried about Chad. Because as i said a few days ago. Im going to kill him. But im worried about his cast. Sonny checked them out (including Chad) and none of them were responding. She did find Heart beats and pulses on all of them though so i guess their alive. As for our injuries. Theres nothing much to say. We are all pretty much the same. Coverd in blood and dirt but alive. Zora has a broken arms and Sonny had put it in a sling made out of her jumper,Nico and Grady are fine but Grady was pretty shaken up when he awoke. He vomited a lot of blood like the rest of us and started spluttering random swords like ''Narnia'' and '''Pandora'' But after that he started to control himself and his breathing he was okay. He just needed rest. Abyway. i can feel somethin. Something is not right and i feel as if we have done sometjing wrong and its coming to punish us. Whater ''It'' is. But curses ar'nt real are they?

Are they?

Please review and thanks so much for all the lovley reviews so far! You guys are awesome :) By the way sorry for all the blood im just making it sound realistic :)

Lauren xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

I have never felt so much pain in my entire life. Its unbearable. Im curled up on grass and dirt trying to sleep but i cant. The first reason is that my body had exploded with agony and i can hardly breathe from vomiting blood. I remember when i was ten and my gran had a puntured lung. She kept vomiting blood too. I wounderd i i have a puntured lung. The second reason is that i cant get Chad out of my head! I remember my last moments before i fell of that darn totem pole!

*Flashback*

''We're gonna die!'' Zora and Chasity screamed together. For the first time i knew they were both right. ''Sonny!'' Chad yelled. ''What?'' I yelled back. The totem pole continued to sway. I was minuets away from death. What would Mr Condor and Marshal say? Or our fans? How would they react to our deaths? Then i realised Chad was yelling at me. ''What!'' I yelled again. I wanted to spend my last seconds with my cast not bickering with the three named jerk throb. ''If we dont survive this...i..i'' ''What Chad?'' I yelled over my cast and the falls frantic screaming. ''I love you!'' Those were the last words i heard when the totem pole came crashing down with us still attached. I felt myself hit the floor. Then an agonising pain. Then i was thrown into darkness. My last thoughts were:

Did Chad Dylan Copper just say he loved me?

Did he? I thought to myself. Or was he that scared it just slipped out? At least thinking about him made me forget about the horrific pain i was experiencing. ''Sonny?'' I heard a voice. i groaned in pain and sat up steadily. Tawni was stood their. Her face was ghostly white. ''What is it?'' I choked out yet more blood. ''Its here!'' She said in a broken whisper. ''Its our fault!'' She said looking at me with terrified eyes. ''Who's fault?'' I said suspiciously. ''Ours'' Tawni did her best to yell. A shiver went down my spine again. I rememberd both casts climbing on that freaky totem pole thing. For a moment i forgot all the pain i felt and thought back to yesterday. When me and Tawni were talking. She said that it was going to punish us. And i realised this ''It'' was annoyed because we climbed on it and knocked it down. But we almost killed ourselves! Wasent that being punished enough? Tawni continued to glare at me. But then i realised it wasent at me it was over my shoulder. ''What?'' i said looking over my shoulder. Then i saw him. Chad Dylan cooper. The one who had nearly killed us all. He was sat bolt upright and vomiting blood. Welcome to the club. I thought. I staggerd towards him. Tawni following me. He stopped vomiting and took a deep breath. He looked at me. I bit back a cry. His whole face was coverd in dried blood. His hair was messy and stuck to his forehead and he was coverd in dirt. ''Chad'' I said my voice was emotionless. Chad looked at me for a second and then choked out ''Ow.'' ''Chad can you move?'' I said softly. He looked at me. and managed to whisper ''Sonny..you..look..a..wfull'' I groaned in pain. ''Gee thanks i almost died and your expecting me to be fine and bloody dandy?...You nearly killed us Chad!'' He moaned in pain and managed to stand up with Tawni's reluctent help.

Zora came over. Her arm was in my jumper sling but apart from that she looked in pain but okay. She dident say anything. Nico and Grady staggerd over with support from eachother. They stayed silent too. The awkward silence was broken my broken crys for help and moans of pain. ''Mackenzie falls'' Nico murmerd. Me and Tawni stumbled over to help them. they had praticly the same injuries as us and had vomited a lot of blood. Chasity and Potlyn had a broken arm and Ferguson and Skyler looked okay. They were all coverd in blood and dirt as we are and a few minor injuries but nothing life threatening. I hope.

We all sat there in silence. Actually apart from the crying and moaning about being in agony everyone was glaring at Chad. After ages Chad finally looked us all in the eye and softly moaned in pain. ''What?'' He said clutching his arm. I had wrapped it up for him with the lefover bits of Zora's sling made out of my jumper. ''We are going to kill you'' Skyler said coldly.

And i knew they were serious.

Who wouldent be?

Hey! review please :)


End file.
